


Savor

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Mpreg Fanart requested from Twitter :3</p>
<p>Copic Markers on Paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor




End file.
